The crazy life in Inuyasha's school
by dark ninja 2823
Summary: This is my new story. Hope you all like it It is rated M for swearing and just to be safe. This story takes place in the year 2011 hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 when friends meet. **

Sad to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am in it sometimes but I think I own my self.

Rated M just to be safe and swearing but it's very funny.

Woohoo! My second Inuyasha story I will be continuing the other one as well. Here we go with chapter one!

Chapter one

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the year 2011 every thing is great. Well almost great because in one house in Japan, in Tokyo there is a war. No it's not anything big like anti matter weapons incinerating people no this story takes place in a house with two brothers and their parents arguing. Let's drop in and see what all this commotion is about.

"I still think your idea sucks like shit" said a tall 16 year old boy with white long hair and amber collard eyes with dog ears. "Making me marry someone with out asking me don't tell me it's that Kikyo Bitch!" "Inuyasha you do not ever call her that and saying that word around your Mother how dare you!" Replied a tall older man in his thirty's with white hair as well. "But Dad it's true she is one!" "Ha Inuyasha you are just jealous that you saw Kikyo cheating on you." Inuyasha turned to the person who was saying it and noticed it was his older brother. "Shut the fuck up Sesh!" "Now both of you stop it!" Said a woman who was in her 20's. "You both have to go to school your late!" "Yes mother" Both boys say at the same time.

Inuyasha and his brother both go to a school called feudal high. (A/N I have noticed to many people calling the school shikon high and I got tired of the name so I decided to think up a different one.)

Their bus pulls up to their stop and they get on. The bus driver looked mean. He has a black hat on that covers his eyes with its shadow that just shows the white of his eye, and he looks like he can lift 300 pounds with one hand and could throw it 20 feet, he has a sleeveless shirt that says they thought I was one of them but I wasn't. "Hey you two where have you been?" Said the bus driver with a loud booming voice. "We were suspended for fighting in the lunch room then Inuyasha here broke the car by hitting a tree." Sesh sends Inuyasha a mocking look, and Inuyasha just sticks his tongue out at him. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed the man. "Well you boys better find a seat for your self's.

So Sesh sits next to some random kid, and Inuyasha looks for his friend but cant find him until someone sticks out their foot to trip Inuyasha. Falls "Hahahahhahahahahahahaha" There was 15 year old boy who was laughing. "Sorry about that Inuyasha hehehehehe but you should have seen the look on your face!!!" Points at Inuyasha and keeps laughing. "What ever Miroku. So how was it at the Shaolin temple? "It was awesome I learned Wushu kung fu!" "So I know kendo I can chop you in half you freshmen!" (A/N and yes miroku isn't wearing a black and purple robe but an orange one and he is bald in this. He used to have hair but he had to shave it off. But the good news is he is still our favorite pervert.) "I see. Sad for you Inuyasha I learned how to dodge swords in my kung fu class. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" "Dang it Miroku." Just then the bus stops to pick up a kid.

"Hey Inuyasha." "Hmm? What is it?" Asked Inuyasha. "No one has a stop here." Said Miroku. "Maybe it's a new student." Replied Inuyasha. "I hope it's a girl." Miroku says as he strokes through his black hair with his hand. "Here comes Mr. Perv." Inuyasha says. "No I am….. **Super Perv** ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Inuyasha looks frightened by his friend's stupidity. Just then they hear a girl say. "Umm, umm excuse me I am new can I sit next to both of you?" The girl is wearing a really short skirt like most anime girls have. With raven black long hair. And brown eyes. Inuyasha just stares for 5 minutes at her or it felt like it to him. "Inuyasha…… Inuyasha!!!" "Whaa? Oh yes you can." "Thank you my name is Kagome." "I'm Inuyasha and this is Super Perv also known as Miroku." "Hey!" Screamed miroku. "Well this is my friend Sango. Said Kagome. "Where is she?" Asked miroku. "Here but don't talk loud or tell anyone." Kagome takes something out of her pocket and reveals a 3 inch tall girl. "Hi my name is Sango I am an ant demon exterminator. So I exterminate ants and ant demons if they pose a problem. I shrunk my self for this job. I get 2 grand a month for this job and Im only 14 and Kagome just turned 16." "Thank you Sango." "Umm Kagome?" Asked miroku. "Yes?" "May I hold her?" "Oh sure just don't. Dang it to late." Miroku fainted from the punch he got from Sango when he grabbed her but. "Owww how can you hit that hard when you are that small?" "I am strong for my size" Sango says back to miroku. "But you are to cute to fight!" "Thank you miroku" Sango hugs his nose and grows back to her normal size. "We are here!" Sango says. "Lets get to class. I hope we have the same classes." Said Sango. "Ya" The others say.

Well that's the end of this chapter please review this story.


	2. The classes

**Chapter two the classes**

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

So the group of kids got off the bus and went to there classes. "Hey Miroku" Inuyasha said as miroku grabs another girls ass. "What is it Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku. "What are your classes?" "Lets see." Miroku takes out a slip of paper. "Well they are World lit for 1st hour, algebra 2nd hour, biology 3rd hour and gym 4th hour." "Hey miroku we have gym together." Inuyasha said. "And I do too." Said Kagome. "Me as well." Said Sango. Inuyasha turns and says to Kagome. "So what classes do you have Kagome?" "I have language arts 10, algebra 2, Physical science and gym in that order." "Cool we have all the same classes! Thank you Dark Ninja!" **You're welcome. **"Hey Inuyasha who are you talking to?" "Oh no one." Said Inuyasha. "Ok see you in first hour." Said Kagome as she walked off to her locker. 'Wow she is cute' Inuyasha says to him self. 'Wait what am I saying I just only met her and plus I have some stupid arranged marriage to Kikyo.' Inuyasha walks to his locker when his friends went to their classes and takes off his stuff and goes to class. When he enters the room he finds an 80 year old teacher named Keade. "You must be Inuyasha since YOU'RE LATE! But since this is the first day I will let it slide but don't let it happen again now go sit next to Kagome!" Keade yelled when Inuyasha sat down right next to her. "Hi Kagome." "Hi Inuyasha." Inuyasha just looks at Kagome for a long time. "Do you want something Inuyasha?" "Uhhhh uhh" Inuyasha says snapping back into reality. "No Kagome I have ADD." "You do?" "Yes I do" "Ok then thank you for telling me." Kagome replied smiling at Inuyasha. 'Wow that was good I thought of that good thing I have ADD." Keade reads a boring story that takes up most of the hour and Inuyasha falls asleep with Kagome giggling because his head was on her shoulder. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA!!! WAKE UP!" "Oh what, what happened is it a war?!!!" "No Inuyasha you slept through my class! EXTRA HOME WORK FOR YOU!" "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha groans when Kagome starts giggling and says "Inuyasha I will help you." "You will Kagome thank you!" Inuyasha just jumps at her and hugs her. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Inuyasha says rubbing his head on Kagome's neck. "EEEEEEEEK Inuyasha get off!" Kagome pushes Inuyasha off. "I'm sorry Kagome! I got happy." "Humph" turns around and walks away leaving Inuyasha sitting with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha gets up and follows Kagome. "Hey Kagome please I'm sorry I didn't mean to no, no, no she wouldn't listen uhhh Kagome please forgive me I will take you out somewhere just be my friend please." Inuyasha keeps saying these apologies to him self but the problem was he didn't know he was following Kagome. "Inuyasha! Stop following me!" "I'm not!" "Yes you are." "Why would I want to follow someone who judges every one!!??" "errrg!!!" Kagome walks off. But behind a door someone is watching. 2nd hour came for Miroku. "Hey Sango why didn't you tell me that you were in this class?" said miroku. "Well my classes just got switched it seems that there were too many people in my other class so I switched." "Oh how cool is that!" "Yes it is."

Back with Inuyasha (A/N Kagome and Inuyasha are in a different algebra class.)

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Don't talk to me." "I'm sorry." Inuyasha lightly hugs Kagome and sits back down and Kagome just smiles to her self thinking that he might be a nice person but she has to watch him. Kagome gets up and sits next to Inuyasha. "Hey I forgive you." "You do?" "Yes I'm sorry Inuyasha I can judge people sometimes I will try to stop." "Thank you." Inuyasha said. "You're welcome Inuyasha" Kagome said as she works on her math work. Just then the door blows up. (BOOOM) and weird looking robots come in that look like people just with metal skin and metal buckets on there heads and buckets on their feet and hands. On the hands there is a machine gun. Every one just ducks for cover Except Inuyasha. Inuyasha's math teacher screams. "Hide Inuyasha hide!" But Inuyasha doesn't he just takes out his katana and disappears and re appears behind the robot and swings his sword and chops of the robots head. At that moment the robots turn around and say. "Enemy detected destroy, destroy, destroy." Inuyasha points is sword right at them and has is hand at the end of the sword to aim. Then charges at lighting speed literally since he is a demon and destroys them all with 1 swing. "I call this move the wind scar because it is so fast and can take down 10 men in one swing or in this case machines." Inuyasha says as he puts his sword back in his sheath. Kagome runs up to him and hugs him then yells. "WOW INUYASHA YOU ARE SO AWSOME!" "Thanks Kagome!" Hugs her back. "I know who sent those robots and why they came here." Sesshomaru says as he walks through the door. "Sesh why are you here?" "To tell you why they came stupid!" Sesshomaru yells. "They came here to kill you Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yells. "Why?" Inuyasha says with great confusion. "Remember that guy you saw kissing your ex girl friend who you have to marry?" Kagome eyes went wide 'no he he is taken' "That guy learned that you are marrying Kikyo so he go jealous and sent his robots after you his name is NARAKU." Said Sesshomaru. "Who the hell is Naraku?" "He is hell he is a overly spoiled rich kid and he is a genius at mechanics and robot designing, and he is one of those gun making guys. Also he is a chemist so he can make explosives and he mixes herbs to paralyze people. But there is a problem he has went to prison 5 times he is evil watch out for him."

Meanwhile in a layer in a cave not so far away Naraku and Kikyo are planning to kill Inuyasha and his family to get there money for them self's. "Hahahahahahaha that fool thinks he has beaten me? Well I guess I have to show him how terrifying I can be. Kanna become friends with Kagome and make her hate Inuyasha so our plan can succeed." "Yes my master." Said Kanna as Kikyo hugs Naraku. "MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Naraku laughs. (A/N Naraku is a Cyborg in this you know half man half machine. He has a robotic arm that has a concealed sword that swings out like a switch blade and faces forward. On the other arm is a shuriken launcher you know throwing stars. His right eye is robotic and red he can see through things with it. And also in his brain is a transmitter that helps all these parts work like his legs that can make him run the mile in 3 min. Also with it he controls his robots and he can take one over to deliver a message in his own voice. He has long black hair and one blue eye the left eye that is. Also on his concealed sword are small spikes that inject a numbing fluid into the enemy that paralyzes the part that was cut for 5 min.)

Back with Inuyasha "Kagome." "Yes Inu?" replies Kagome. "Inu?" Inuyasha asks "Oh I get it can I call you Kagy?" "Ok" They hug. "Ehem" Kanna comes in. "Hi I am Kanna nice to meet you." "don't trust her Inuyasha and Kagome she works for Naraku and is planning to split you two up to kill me and my brother" Sesshomaru said. "What?????" Kagome said. "He goes that far?" "Yes sad to say." Kanna runs off to tell Naraku. She tells Naraku and he gets angry and comes down to talk to Sesshomaru. "Why Hello Sesshomaru" "Naraku I see you have turned your self into a Cyborg. And you have a concealed sword on your right arm with a paralyzing potion in it hmmm you think you can kill me with your toys sorry you can't." "WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT SESSHOMARU! DIE!" "You first fool." Sesh pulls out a switch blade handle but in stead of a blade it has a chain this is a big handle it looks like it could hold a sword but this chain can shoot out and stab things and lets Sesh pull things in like he is fishing. He shoots it at Naraku but Naraku's Eye saw it so he dogged out of the way. "So Sesshomaru you have a new weapon that keeps me on my toes huh. To bad it won't save you from my shuriken." Naraku raises his left arm and aims at Sesshomaru and fires a shuriken at him. But Sesh doges it and does a front flip over Naraku's Head and does a axe kick to Naraku's head on the way down. Naraku fly's into a tree and the tree breaks. "I know Kempo Naraku and I am in gymnastics you cant beat me or my brother or Kagome or Sango or Miroku." "Yes I can and I will." With that a cloud of smoke appears around Naraku and he vanishes.

Meanwhile at lunch Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all sitting at a lunch table when. "Inuyasha." Mr. Myoga Lands on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yes my friend told me his son will be coming to my class. "My name is Professor Myoga I am a flee demon I am also your physical science teacher." "Cool do we blow stuff up?" Inuyasha asks "HEHEHE yes we do sometimes. You remind me of when I first started here young, arrogant, and happy about coming to school." "You went here Professor" Kagome asked "Ye… wow you are a beautiful young girl! Is this your girlfriend Inuyasha?" "N-n-no I don't think so." "You shy Inu?" "Well maybe." "I thought you were marrying that girl who wants to kill you." "What who wants to kill you?" Myoga asks. So they tell him. "Hmmm I am seeing your father tomorrow so I will tell him you say you have it on video let me see." Myoga watches it. "This is a problem. I will tell your dad to… no today." Myoga calls Inuyasha's dad and tells him the whole thing. "There that's done. "Thank you Professor Myoga" Kagome said as she picked him up and kissed his forehead." "Thank you Kagome." Myoga says as Inuyasha got jealous 'Why can he be that small if I were that small I would have gotten kissed like that' Inuyasha blushes. "Inuyasha you all right?" Kagome says as she hugs him. "Ya but that flee is so lucky to be that small." "Ohhh why is that you want me to hold you?" Inuyasha just nods. "Awwwww"

The end of this chapter the next one will have KOGA in this one he is Inuyasha's cousin!


	3. the wolf that was late for school

**Chapter 3 the wolf that was late for school**

I do not own Inuyasha!

Normal POV

Koga was sleeping in bed, having a nice dream about pulling pranks when he was young because he was bored and picking on his dumb cousins who were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru even though Sesh is 18. Just then the alarm rings and Koga jumps out of his bed and hits his head on the ceiling. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww" Koga says as he puts on a brown t shirt and baggy pants and ties his hair into a pony tail. "Well it's a new day time to get to the bus stop. Wait, hold on time to have some fun." Koga sits down on the floor and starts doing some Zen meditation. Suddenly he splits in to 3 Koga's. (A/N he has the power to make flesh copies of him self that can talk and move.) Koga sends one of his copies down stairs. "Hi mom and dad how are my wonderful parents doing?" The copy says. "Good we are doing just fine son." The parents say as the copy sticks his hand down the paper shredder pretending he did it by accident. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" "Oh my god my little Koga! John help him!" The copy disappears and the dad glares up at Koga's room. "KOGA!!!! Get your sorry ass down here right now!" His scream shakes the house. "Coming!" Koga's second clone says as he comes down to talk to Koga's parents when Koga makes his escape to school. "HAHAHAHAHA what fools." He says as his clone disappears and his parents scream at him to get back into the house but Koga was already half way to school "Shit I'm late! Its already 3rd hour!" Koga says as he uses his demon speed and runs 65 miles an hour down the road. Jumps over an overpass and lands on the other side and runs 80 miles an hour to until he sees the school and slows down and dashes into the school door and signs in and gives a good explanation on why he was late then walks to class. 'Wow that was a good run.' Koga says to him self as he walks through the door of his class room and sees Inuyasha and a girl with long black hair.

Inuyasha's POV

I was just sitting watching professor Myoga give some boring lecture on protons and neutrons and electrons but I wasn't paying much attention I was just looking at Kagome when my ass hole of a cousin bursts through the door. "Sorry teacher I was late my alarm rang 1 hour ago talk about late right?" Said my cousin. "Well have a seat next to Ayame." My teacher replied. Ayame is a freshman and is 14 years old with red long hair and green eyes and is a foot shorter then Koga. My cousin sits down next to her and smiles and says. "Hi I am Koga." I noticed Ayame blush. Heh someone has a crush on my cousin this will be good black mail. I sit and watch them talk.

Normal POV

Just then a giant robot that is 8 feet tall bursts through the door breaking it. It has two swords for arms and two legs and its body is shaped like a upside down triangle and its head is at the top and is square shaped. It has no mouth just a speaker and one red eye that goes back and forth like a scanner would do. 'I bet that is Naraku's robot.' Inuyasha says to him self as the robot steps forward. "I will kill you all I am a mega sword robot." The robot says as it points its sword/arm at all the students. "I don't think so." Koga says as he splits into 30 Koga's and they all jump on the robot and brings it down to its knees and the real Koga rips of its head and smashes it on the floor. Ayame just stares in awe.

Ayame's POV

Well I was just sitting in class when I saw this gorgeous man walk into our room. He was talking to me I couldn't believe my ears or eyes. But just then a big scary robot came in and Koga took it down by splitting into 30 Koga's. It was amazing I have never seen someone do that.

Normal POV

Koga looks at Ayame and winks at her. 'Oh god he, he, he winked at me.' Ayame falls on her knees and blushes. Then the bell rings. "I will see you all in class tomorrow. Inuyasha Kagome stay after class I have to tell you both something." Myoga says. "Ooooooooooo Inuyasha is in trouble!" A student yells. "Come say that to my face weak human!" Inuyasha says. Myoga looks at Inuyasha and Kagome. "I talked with Naraku he told me that the movie is a fake, never happened. And he proved it by showing me where he was at the time and the camera proves it. He was fixing a tv at the time and the teacher thanked him. Also Inuyasha I know how good you are making a real looking video remember your last science teacher showed me the movie. It had a lot of very good special effects. Just because you don't like Naraku doesn't mean you can make a lie about him." Myoga says as he turned around. "Oh yea you have detention with me in lunch tomorrow both of you!" "But he did attack us!" "That is a load of bull now you will be in detention if you like it or not." Myoga said. "Now you both may leave." Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of the class room and see Koga standing there. "It seems you got in trouble again I was listening in." Koga says with a smirk on his face. "Shut up you stupid cousin of mine!" "Now Inuyasha I didn't mean that. I mean I know when you are lying or not but back there you weren't so I will help you get Naraku." Koga says. "You will?" Inuyasha asks. "That is great thank you!" Kagome says as well. "All we have to do is find out how there are 2 Naraku's and I have seen this video I just sent a clone down there to get it and I can see what ever my clone sees." Koga walks up to Myoga. "Sir may I see the year book I'm trying to find one of my friends." "Oh sure" Myoga says as he gives him the year book that is in color. "Ah ha I knew it" "What my student." "That tape the teacher gave you of Naraku well that Naraku has green eyes but in the year book he has blue eyes look for your self." "Oh my god he does!" "See I told you Naraku lied." "I see what you mean I'm sorry for doubting you Inuyasha." Myoga says. "Where is Naraku or the Naraku in this movie at right now?" Koga asks "He is in study skills room 500 lets go." Myoga says as they all walk down the hall way and they finally find his class room and opens it. "Naraku or who says he is Naraku we found out!" Myoga says. "Huh? SSSSSSSSOOOOOO you figured it out. Oh well masssster Naraku will be very angry to here thissssssss. My name issss Hebiyoriheru it meanssss ssssssnake from hell. When you ssssssseparate the wordssssssss" Hebiyoriheru says as his hands turn into snake heads. And his skin turns green and scaly. "Go sune-ku shuseki" (A/N it means snake heads) His arms stretch out like a snakes body to take up half the room.

"Oh fucking shit." Inuyasha says as he takes out his katana. Swings his katana at one of the sune-ku shuseki (A/N I got these words at a translation site.) But it catches his blade in his mouth and throws him into a wall. "Inuyasha!" Kagome says as she runs to him.

Inuyasha was knocked out. Just then a seed came and planted it's self in side Hebiyoriheru and became a vine wrapping its self around him squeezing him until he fainted. "Ayame how did you?" Koga asks. "I have the power to make plants grow.

Just then the bell rang. "Shit Kagome we missed gym!" Just then everyone ran to their lockers and got on the bus and went home.

That is the end of this chapter I'm sorry to say please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the dark web of Naraku's henchman that is ****Onigumo ****kumo**

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Inuyasha was sitting at home playing his destroy all humans 2 game. "Muhahahhahahaha feel the power of my BurrowBeast Weapon!" Inuyasha says as he clicks the R button on his Playstation 2 controller witch shoots a green ball that lures the beast up from the center of the earth to eat a human. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" the human on the game screams as this worm like creature pulls him under. "Muhahahhahahaha no one can stop Crypto!" Inuyasha says as he saves and turns off his game. "Mom!!! I am taking a walk!" Inuyasha says to his mom. "Ok! Be back by 8:00." His mom said. Inuyasha looks at his watch and it was only 3:40. "Ok I will" Inuyasha says as he walks out the door. 'What should I do? I know I will see miroku. Inuyasha walks down his drive way and looks back at his house. It is a 3 story mansion with 10 windows. "Ahhhhh why, why, why did we have to get a huge house like this?" Inuyasha says to him self as he walks to the beach. "Hi Inuyasha" Miroku says as Inuyasha walks up to him. "Hi Miroku" Inuyasha says as someone grabs Inuyasha from behind and covers his eyes. "Guess who Inuyasha." "Kagome?" "You got it!" They hug. "Come on Kagome lets go swimming." Inuyasha says as he jumps in the water. "Ok" Kagome says as she jumps in and gets grabbed and pulled under. "Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha screams. Kagome opens her eyes and sees someone who looks like Naraku. 'Naraku' she mouths. "No I am Onigumo" He says as he disappears. "Kagome, Kagome." Inuyasha says as Kagome opens her eyes. "ONIGUMO!" Kagome says as she looks down and sees that seaweed pulled her down and not a man. "Kagome who is Onigumo?" Inuyasha asks as he holds her. "Didn't you see him he was right where the seaweed was he looked like Naraku!" "Kagome you hit your head on a rock when you fell maybe it shot a name through your head. "I saw him Inuyasha he was right there!" Kagome points at the seaweed. "Come Kagome lets go get a drink." Said Inuyasha. They walk by a spider web and Kagome looks at it and sees the spider web was formed like Naraku's face. 'Onigumo!' "Hi Kagome" The web said. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming…….I'm coming. "Inuyasha!!!! Onigumo face is in the web." She says as her head turns to him. "Kagome you all right? There is no one in the web. I think you need to sleep this off." "Ya maybe." She reply's to him. Just then a spider shoots its web at the back of Inuyasha and takes control over him and his demon blood takes over. "_Kagome,_ _Kagome. Hehehehehehehe"_ "Onigumo get out of his head." Kagome says as she noticed the spider that was controlling him and she kills it with her foot. "Kagome what are you doing?" "He took over you!" "Who? Not now Kagome its getting annoying." "Its true Inu." "Let me take you back home." "Ok Inuyasha lets."

The next day in school Kagome sits down at her desk with Inuyasha sitting next to her when Keade comes in. "Hello class we have a new student his name is Onigumo Kumo.

Kagome looked at her in shock. "Onigumo you may come in." "Thank you Keade." 'Oh my god Kagome was right some how."

End of chapter 4. Good cliff hanger I have to say.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Sango's adventure and a fight with Onigumo.**_

Last time

Kagome sits down at her desk with Inuyasha sitting next to her when Keade comes in. "Hello class we have a new student his name is Onigumo Kumo.

Kagome looked at her in shock. "Onigumo you may come in." "Thank you Keade." 'Oh my god Kagome was right some how."

Now

I do not own the Inuyasha characters or Mario.

"Have a seat next to Kanna" Keade says as Onigumo takes his seat. "Now everyone we are going to read some Manga our own principal Tim who is Kohaku's dad." When Keade says that Kohaku just smiles. "Hey Inuyasha" Said Kagome. "Ya what?" "That guy Kohaku is Sango's older brother. (A/N yes in this Kohaku is older then Sango.) "Realy?? Wow. I wonder how she is doing she said to me this morning that she had to go to work I what she is doing.

Meanwhile with Sango

"So I will be paid $3,000 for this job?" Sango asks a short fat man with a long black mustache in red overalls with a red hat on his head. "Yes my brother Luigi and I are plumbers not exterminators so can you help us?" asked Mario "Sure I can." "That is a good!" 'Good thing I'm not in random Inuyasha right now god I hate not being able to talk.' Mario says to him self. "Well I'm ready show me the bugs." Sango says as Mario points to a mouse hole. "There is no mouse in the just 2,000 termites." "Ok I'm going to get them." Sango says as she shrinks and runs into the hole. 'Wow its dark in here I better turn on the light." The flash light on her construction helmet on her head turns on. "Damnnnn" Sango says as she sees the termites crawling up the wall. "I guess I have to use the flame thrower." Sango says as armor covers her and a giant tube comes out her back pack. (A/N Right now she looks like master chief from halo just with a flame thrower.) She turns on the flame thrower and aims at the termites and fires at them and kills them all.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome

Onigumo walks over to Kagome. "Why hello miss how are you today?" "Get lost you attacked me." Kagome screams." "Now what are you taking about I just met you." Just then his eyes go red and freezes time and he grows 4 extra arms. So now he has 6 arms and two legs. "You're a spider demon!" Kagome says. "No I am no demon just half human and half spider just like how Hebiyoriheru is half snake and half human." "So you are a mutant." "Yes I am but I am a clone of Naraku makes you wonder how many clones Naraku has doesn't it?" Time unfreezes "Kagome? What's wrong? What did you do to her Onigumo?" Inuyasha asks "Inuyasha he is a mutant clone of Naraku like how Hebiyoriheru was one and Naraku has more clones." Kagome says as Inuyasha gets angry and attacks Onigumo. "Die Onigumo!" Inuyasha says as he swings his katana at Onigumo's head but Onigumo grabs it with his third hand that came out of no where and grabs 5 pistols with his other 5 hands and points them all at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushes his katana through Onigumo's hand and cuts it off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Onigumo says as his hand falls on the floor but his hand grows back but a little to late because Inuyasha cuts off all of his arms and legs. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Onigumo cries and grows back his arms and legs. "I will be back Inuyasha!!!" Onigumo says as he runs off.

Meanwhile with Sango

"Thank you Sango for helping us." Mario says. "Your welcome." "Oh here is your money" Mario says as he gives her $3,000 "Thank you call me again if you have a problem bye!" "Bye!" Mario waves as Sango walks back to school.

At the end of the day everyone gets on there busses.

"So Sango where did you go?" Miroku asks "Oh I went to help the Mario brothers with there problem." Just then a girl screams who was sitting across from miroku. "Miroku what did you do?" Kagome asks as Miroku turns around with a huge slap mark on his face. "Uhhhhhh ok how weird" Kagome says

The end of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I do own the story thank you very much. Sorry about the wait I was taken over by Inu14 and had to mate with Kagome which really didn't happen. But ok! ON WITH THE STORY! It will be crazy I just had a lot of caffeine so weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Last time

"So Sango where did you go?" Miroku asks "Oh I went to help the Mario brothers with there problem." Just then a girl screams who was sitting across from miroku. "Miroku what did you do?" Kagome asks as Miroku turns around with a huge slap mark on his face. "Uhhhhhh ok how weird" Kagome says

Now

The bus drives down the street.

"Hey Kagome where do you live?" Inuyasha asks.

"Oh I live on the street we are on now Shikon forest Rd. (Best name for a street I could think up.) "Can I come over to your house?" Inuyasha asks. "Sure Inuyasha Kagome says as she gets out her phone to call her mom. "Mom!?" Kagome says into the speaker. "Hello Kagome what do you need?" Kagome's mom asks. "My friend wants to come over can he come over?" Kagome asks. "My little Kagome!!!! You found your self a boyfriend! I am so happy for you when do you want to get married oh we have to get a wedding cake and make invites for everyone and and….." Kagome's mom goes over board with it. "Mom! Mom! MOM!" Kagome says. "Oh what sweaty?" "He is just a friend. His name is Inuyasha I call him Inu some times rarely actually! He is a dog demon with cute little puppy ears!" Kagome squeals about it. "Oooohhh so you like him? I'm going to have puppy dog eared grand kids. I'm going to have puppy dog eared grand kids. I'm going to have puppy dog eared grand kids." (Kagome's mom is singing this.) I'm going to have puppy dog eared grand kids

"Mom stop it!" Kagome yells and Inuyasha keeps cocking his head at the conversation. "Hey Kagome let me talk to your mom." Inuyasha says. "Oh ok. Here Inuyasha don't die of boredom." "Don't worry I wont." Inuyasha says back.

"Hi I am Inuyasha." Inuyasha says to Kagome's mom.

"Ooooooh you have a sexy voice yaaaaaaaaaay! Doyoulovemydaughter?" Kagome's mom said quickly.

"We are ju- just friends!" Inuyasha replies.

"I don't belive that." Kagome's mom says as Inuyasha blushes.

"OOOOoooh you are blushing I sense it." Said Kagome's mom.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha replies

Kagome's mom takes a deep breath and says "Because our family has been a long line of monk's priests and priestesses don't forget sages and something else I forget."

"So you can sense everything about me." Inuyasha asks.

"Yes I can but I can't sense Kagome's she does Zen meditation and is very spiritual and can block my mind reading ability." Kagome mom says when pouting her lips.

"But besides that she is an excellent archer. She can hit the target and hit the same spot 6 times and splits the wood of the arrows in half and does it with the fastest speed I have ever seen. Once she actually broke the target board in half!!!!! She also study's Ninjitsu the art of assassination from ninja books. She is sooooooo gifted she even can throw shuriken needles so well. And sometimes she can shoot fire out of her hands." Kagome's mom says as Inuyasha looks at Kagome.

"Inu that isn't true well yes I know Ninjitsu and I have a great aim but I cant shoot fire!" Kagome says to Inuyasha.

"So Kagome's mom can I come over?"

"Sure you can."

The bus stops at a shrine and they say bye to Sango and miroku and got off.

"So Kagome what does your dad do?" Inuyasha asks and Kagome doesn't answer.

"Oh I see sorry I asked."

"No Its ok he died trying to assassinate a very hard target."

"Your dad was a secret agent? Cool!" Inuyasha screams.

"No he was a blade of grass."

"Wha what do you mean a blade of grass?"

"Ninja." Kagome whispers in Inuyasha's ear.

"Ninja? You know those guys were whipped out a few hundred years ago and it's illegal to be a Ninja.

"He knew that and he was one of the last ones who knew Ninjitsu true the ninja's died off but the art went on and my dad was angry with the government banding Ninjitsu."

"But wait your mom said you learned it from a book so if they banned the art that means you didn't read it, your dad taught you it."

"Yes he did I am a ninja no I am a neo ninja." She says as they walk up to the door.

"Then what does your mom do?" Inuyasha asks.

"She makes spells to sell hey I made a rime now give me a dime BOOYA! But ya the spells actually work sad to say she likes to shrink things with scrolls with shrinking spells on them. Those are $1,000 to buy. Most of them are used for warding off demons unless if they have a pure heart or good intentions or are invited in. So Inuyasha would you like to come in my house?" Kagome says to Inuyasha.

"Of course I would." Wow I wonder how her room looks.

Just then when he walks through the door and prayer beads drop down and around his neck. (Muhahahhahahaha can't ever take that out.)

"Sorry Inuyasha I can't trust you with my daughter just yet." Kagome's mom appears out of the shadows in a pure white kimono. "You have to beat me in a sparing match to have those beads taken off and Kagome was right you do have cute puppy ears I hope you win or you have to be Kagome's slave." Kagome's mom says.

"No mom I will not have him as a slave he is my closest friend!" Kagome says as she wraps her arms around Inuyasha and gives him a big hug.

"Kagome I will fight her plus I always wanted to be a waiter at a restaurant."

"Ok now I am ready." Inuyasha charges at Kagome's mom and throws a hard punch at her but she disappears and Inuyasha fly's onto the ground.

"Inuyasha is that you're best? That sucks I hate you." Kagome says as she appears right behind him.

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"This is how you supposed to fight." Kagome charges at him and takes out her bow and grabs 3 arrows and shoots but misses."

"Wait a minute you're not Kagome she cant miss that means you are her mother!"

"Smart sexy doggy aren't cha? Kagome is right behind that wall" She says as she changes back. And the wall disappears.

"How are you doing this even a projector can't do this! Hello??? Where did she go?" "Hey Kagome did you see where she went?"

"No I didn't I didn't know anyone could do this." She replies

Just then 8 mirrors come down from the ceiling big rectangular ones and Kagome's mom appears in each one.

"Try and figure out which mirror is a illusion with me in it but if you hit the wrong one something horrible well not horrible will happen to you, you might get hurt or freaked out. So ya it's like bad luck." She says as Inuyasha runs up to the far left one.

"Well I can take your spells head on." He says as he breaks the mirror. And a giant 10 foot skeleton head comes down from the ceiling with long white hair and then it starts laughing, after its happy laugh it starts shooting fire at Inuyasha. "Whoa! I have to take it out huh?" Inuyasha says as he jumps up at it and slices it in half with his katana and the bones drop to the floor. So Inuyasha runs to each one breaking them with super fast speed. "Hey Inuyasha when you break them to fast well……" Containers of battery acid come out of the walls and start leaking and filling up the room with acid. Just then Kagome gets lifted off the ground in a cage. As the acid surrounds Inuyasha and comes closer.

"Inuyasha jump!" Kagome says to him.

Inuyasha jumps and grabs onto the ceiling.

"What are you doing up there Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asks.

"I would never kill you this is an illusion I have the power to shrink things and make non living things come to life but I cant bring dead people back so that skull you saw was made out of hard clay. I can also disappear and a lot more stuff but my favorite is to get into the minds of others and think of something and what I think is what they see but now let me get rid of all the illusions for you so we can have a fair fight. Is that good with you?

"Yes it is let's go." Inuyasha says as he takes out his katana and the room changes back to normal and Kagome's cage comes down and opens.

Kagome's mom attacks Inuyasha but Inuyasha quickly punches her and she flys into the ground.

"You win Inuyasha!" She says as the beads disappear.

Kagome then hugs him but the happiness ends when Onigumo bursts through the door.

"Well Inuyasha I'm back." Onigumo says to Inuyasha as Inuyasha takes out his katana and swings and Onigumo but Onigumo doges it and jumps over him and starts growing his arms again but this time he transforms into a giant 7 foot spider.

"Spiderman, Spiderman does what ever a spider can!" Kagome sings the spider man song.

"Kagome not now." Inuyasha says and Kagome just pouts and shoots Inuyasha with her bow. "IforgottotakemymedicationtodaysoIamhyper and I just had Two Grande Caramel Frappichinos with 6 shots of espresso!" She says to Inuyasha as Inuyasha is stuck to the wall by the arrows hitting his shirt and pant legs with out cutting him.

"I shall beat up baddy Onigumie WEEEEEEEeeeeeeee!" Kagome says as she hugs the giant arachnid.

"Kagome don't hug onifumo I mean onilumo I mean onigumi shit I mean….."

"Onigumo?" Onigumo asks.

"Yes that's it. You supposed to beat him up!"

"Fine!" She pouts. Then smiles. "Tickle attack!" She lunges at Inuyasha and tickles him.

"St-top s-to-p Stoppppp!!!!!! Please Kagome!" Inuyasha screams

"Fine be that way. Humph" Kagome attacks Onigumo with her arrows and kills him.

"Woohoo I did it, I did it, and I did it!" Starts doing Mc. Hammer down the hall way sipping her new Grande Caramel Frappichino.

The end of chapter 6 Next time will be about what happened to Sango and miroku when this happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dark Ninja: Well how do you guys like this one?

Inuyasha: I liked it. It was cool but all of those illusions come on It gave me a head ache.

Kagome: I loved it thank you for the Frappichino! Everyone leave a comment or I Kagome will hunt you down muhahahhahahahhaa and force feed you candy!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

**See you next time **


	7. thai food and robot mayhem

**Chapter 7**

Again I do not own the Inuyasha characters or Godzilla. I got this idea when I went to a Thai restaurant what happens to Miroku happened to me today But I was with my parents and I didn't say what miroku says.

So when they were killing off Onigumo Sango and Miroku were on the bus. "Sango lets go out to eat ok?" Miroku says to Sango "W-why?" "I want to spend some time with you." Miroku says to Sango "Oh ok!" She says with a smile. And after the bus ride they went to a Thai restaurant and sat down at a table. A waitress walks up to them "Hello what would you two like to drink?" she asks "Oh I would like a sweetened Thai iced tea." Miroku says. "Ooooooh I would like one two." Sango says as well. "So Miroku do you come here often." "Yes I do I come in my car like how I got you here." "Oh ok that's cool." She says with a smile. Then the Thai Iced tea's came with some chips. (A/N if you don't know what that is. Think of sweat tea that is a dark brown and cold and you mix it with the top light color tea.) "yum" Sango says as she takes a sip. The waiter comes back. "So do you know what you want." "Well I don't know I guess he will split something with me." Sango says as she turns to him. "Yes that's what I was thinking. Um we will have number 7 the pad ped with chicken." (A/N I hope I spelled that right.) "Sango how is your biology project coming?" "Oh I finished it." "Cool." Miroku eats some rice with the sauce from the pad ped on it and it is spicy so he takes a drink. "Kung fu fighting hiya" Sango pretends to chop her fork and it fly's up and it hits her in the head when miroku swallows. "Hahaha ack!" Miroku laughs and Thai Iced tea shoots out of his nose and 4 pieces of rice gets stuck up his nose with hot sauce. "Oww ow, ow, ow, ow hot" "What's wrong?" "You made me laugh and hot shot and rice and tea shot up my nose." Miroku try's to sniff and the rice goes down but gets stuck and he starts chocking so Sango does the Heimlich and it shoots out. "Thank you Sango." Miroku says. The waiter comes back with some mints with a check. "Here is your check and some mints." "Thank you" Miroku says as he try's to open his mint but it didn't open so he tried again but fails. (A/N this happened to me today I couldn't open it what so ever my mom did.) "Hey Sango can you open this for me?" Miroku asks "Sure miroku." She tries and it opens. "Wha- what?" Miroku says.

"The strong miroku can't open a mint?" Sango teases miroku. "Hey" Miroku replies.

"Well let's go see how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing." Sango tells miroku "cool lets drop by." They get in Miroku's Lexus that is purple. "Ummm Miroku I wanted to ask you something why is your car purple? And where did you get a Lexus?" "Because I like purple and my dad is rich." Miroku replied with a smile and they drive off to see Inuyasha and Kagome.

At Kagome's house

RING, RING, RING the door bell rings.

"Ill get it Kagome." Inuyasha says as he opens the door. "Why hello miroku and Sango it's nice to see you both. So what have you two been doing?" "Oh miroku choked on some rice." Sango replies "how can you choke on rice?" "Well Inuyasha it is like this I ordered some Thai food I take a bite well it is a little too hot so I drink my Thai iced tea and Sango does something funny and Thai iced tea and hot sauce shot out of my nose but rice shot up and got stuck so I try to sniff and it shoots down and I choke. And it hurt so Sango saves me with the Heimlich maneuver." Miroku says as Inuyasha try's not to laugh. "Well its good to see you alive come in." So Sango and Miroku step in the house and Kagome comes to them. "Hi guys." "Hey Kagome what have you two been up to?" Miroku says as his eyebrows rise up and down and after that Sango hits him on the back of his head. " Owww Sango what was that for?" "What do you think you perv?" "We killed Onigumo." "Naraku's henchman?" "No billy! Who do you think." Inuyasha says. "But he is a clone of Naraku and that snake mutant was one as well." "Makes me wonder how many clones that damn Naraku has." Inuyasha says.

Meanwhile in Naraku's lair there are 300 hundred tubes of………… you guest it clones.

Back with the gang. "Well who cares about that right now but….." (BOOM) "an explosion where did it come from?" Miroku asks. Sango looks out the window. "There!" Walking through Tokyo is a 70 foot robot with six arms with two rocket launchers on its shoulders shooting out rockets of course blowing up the city. "I hate this day." "So do I." Kagome says as the robot scans the area and focuses in on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha detected destroy." The robot says as all of his arms open up to reveal huge chain guns. "It always happens to us doesn't it? Giant lizards giant mouths and giant robots what is with this place?" Inuyasha says as he looks at the welcome to Tokyo sign. 'Welcome to Tokyo where we confuse tourists and get attacked by giant things. Great tourist spot see the destruction made by Godzilla and King Ghidorah only 50 yen!' The Inuyasha gang just stares at the sign as the giant robot destroys Tokyo "Wow they dropped the price it used to be 10,000." Inuyasha says "Inuyasha?? Why is that robot shooting the buildings and not us?" Kagome asks "Uhhhh bad aiming? I don't know." Inuyasha reply's "Inuyasha detected! BZZ" The robot starts shooting cars around them blowing up the cars. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Kagome screams as a flaming car fly's at her but it stops and splits in two. "Hey Kagome I wouldn't let you get hit." "Inuyasha thank you!" "heh" Just then a yellow racing car fly's off of the tallest building in the area and lands on the robots arm and drives up it. The car has blue lightning bolts on its yellow doors and the driver points an Uzi at the rotating scanning eye and drives his car up the arm. "Enemy detected." The robot aims his gun at the little car and fires but the car speeds up and the robot shoots off its arm instead. The man in the car shoots at the eye saying "Good thing the glass isn't bullet proof and the bullets shoot the control system behind the eye and the robot falls down on its back and the car drives up to Inuyasha and his friends. "Nice to see you my son." "Dad?" Inuyasha says to the man. "Yep."

The end of chapter 7


End file.
